It is well know that the effect of conventional medical treatment for various bodily diseases and injuries can be enhanced by both the body's own immune system and the mental/emotional attitude of the patient. Conventional medical treatment includes prescribed medications, but may also include other treatment regimens, including for example, surgery, various forms of physical therapy, diet, exercise, and bed rest. Examples of diseases extend from the very common, such as colds, flu, or other common medical conditions, such as acne, to serious, even life-threatening diseases/conditions, such as cancer, heart disease, kidney disease, etc.
Apart from the importance of a good mental attitude to enhance conventional treatment, there are relatively few tools or techniques that the patient himself/herself can use to aid in the healing process, apart from following the advice of their physician. There are some computer-based systems which provide helpful information concerning treatment and/or rehabilitation of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,466 to Brog and U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,691 to Abrams, et al, teach modification of behavioral responses, or assisting in developing acceptable behavior traits. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,828,943, 5,940,801 and 5,951,300, all to Brown, concern assessment of various psychological conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,973 to Macri provides information on enhancing cognitive and/or motor skills. In addition, there are some patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,736,986 and 6,057,846, both to Sever, Jr.) which are directed toward the use of mental visualization to produce certain training effects, but are also indicated to be useful in treating depression and certain other undesirable conditions.
However, none of these patents are directed toward using actual medical information, in the context of a video game, to provide the player an opportunity to enhance the treatment of disease in his/her own body. Applicant's system uses a video game format, with actual scientific information concerning various diseases and treatments thereof, to enhance the healing effect of the treatments.